


Sweet Bitter

by Elora_Lane



Series: I Can't Lose You Again... [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 06x10, Absolutely shameless love confessions, Bellarke, CC thus far at least, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon fic, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Sorry Echo..., The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 6X10 spoilers (I guess), after 6X10, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Inspired by the 6X10 CPR and Romantic Rib Fracturing scene.Just kidding- but really, Clarke's ribs have to hurt after that... and well, Bellamy will certainly have to take care of her, right?





	Sweet Bitter

“Ah!”Clarke hissed as she attempted and failed to sit up fully. Gabriel had stalked out of the room minutes ago, followed by Octavia, who went to check on him. Clarke had watched Bellamy walkout, barely able to keep herself from begging him to stay- whatever he had to do though, it must be important. Taking a deep breath Clarke tried to get up again, only to double over as a twisting pain radiated through her ribs. 

_“nnngh,_ _”_ she wept against her will. Immediately, Bellamy was in front of her, his eyes just as pleading and full of concern as they had been when she woke up to him, “Sorry...” 

“No, don’t apologize,” he whispered, helping her get up, “are you okay?” 

“I feel like someone kicked me in the ribs,” Clarke said, unable to remember what had happened. 

“It wasn’t a kick,” Bellamy mumbled, walking to the other side of the room, when he came back he offered Clarke some roots, “can you chew this? Gabriel said it should help with the pain.” 

Clarke nodded, opening her mouth. She didn’t mean to make him feed her, she just wasn’t able to take the weight off of her arms. If she did, she’d fall over in pain again. Bellamy seemed to understand though. As he placed some of the roots on her tongue, she felt his fingers brush her lips. Immediately Clarke was struck by the bitter taste, and had to try not to gag as she chewed, “God, this tastes awful.” 

“Yeah, he said it would,” Bellamy sat next to her, pulling her against him so that Clarke didn’t need to support her own weight, “that’s why I have this... It tastes better, trust me.” 

Clarke looked from the cup in his hand to his face and nodded, “Always.” 

With a small smile, Bellamy brought the cup to her lips, and the liquid _did_ taste better. It tasted a lot better, actually. It tasted so good Clarke let out a tiny moan and felt her eyes roll back in her head. Focusing on Bellamy again, she asked, “what is that?” 

“Uh, I believe it’s Gabriel’s own version of JoJuice... He wouldn’t say though...” 

“Yeah, he’s probably pretty upset right now,” Clarke said, shamelessly leaning into Bellamy, “Is it weird that body snatchers and all, I feel bad for keeping him from the love of his life?” 

“Well, he made the choice, Clarke. Which is good for him- because otherwise, I would have had to pull a gun on him... and I don’t want to shoot anyone else.” 

Clarke could only nod at that, more lives lost... More blood had been shed to save her... 

“Do you think I’m really worth it?” she asked softly, her words aimed more at Bellamy’s chest than his ears. God, he smelled really, really, good... 

“Clarke,” his voice came out broken, “I- I know I said that I didn’t need you before...” 

“Bellamy, that was during the eclipse... you don’t- you didn’t mean...” 

“I was afraid to need you, I have been afraid to need you since the moment I met Madi and found out you survived Praimfaya,” he swallowed and said something else that Clarke couldn’t quite make out. 

“Bellamy?” she asked as she sat up and looked at him- oh, he was crying. Without thinking Clarke laid her hands on his shoulders and brought one up to wipe his tears away, “Hey, hey... I’m here, and I’m okay... Because of you.” 

As he nodded, Bellamy turned his face to kiss her wrist. Immediately, Clarke felt something akin to electricity shoot up her arm. She couldn’t take her eyes away from him though. Gently, he set down the cup, and put his hand over hers, “I thought I lost you... again. I’ve lost you too many times, Clarke.” 

“Bellamy, I-” 

“I love you, Clarke,” he said it as if it was the only thing he was sure of in the world, “and I can’t lose you.” 

“Bellamy, you won’t-” 

“No- I mean it, Clarke. Just please, tell me you won’t leave? When this is all over?” 

“When what’s all over?” 

“Okay, we need to go,” Octavia’s voice broke through the moment, “Clarke, can you walk?” 

“I- I don’t know... My ribs are pretty bruised,” she said, tearing her eyes away from Bellamy, who wouldn’t let her hand go. 

“Yeah, because Bellamy pounded the life into you,” she said with a smirk, “he probably fractured at least one or two of them. I thought he was gonna make your lungs burst, too.” 

“What?” Clarke asked, looking at Bellamy, “what happened?” 

“You weren’t breathing.” 

“Oh,” Clarke said, her cheeks turning pink as she realized exactly what that meant. No, CPR wasn’t the same as a kiss... but somehow that didn’t keep her from blushing, “Uh, thanks.” 

“I would say anytime- but I’d like to never have to hit you again.” 

“The mouth part though...” this time it was another voice that came through- it had to be Gabriel, “I bet he wouldn’t mind doing that again. You have a good guy here, Clarke.” 

Okay, now Clarke was definitely blushing... Gabriel didn’t know that Bellamy wasn’t hers. Even so, Clarke nodded in agreement and leaned forward to kiss Bellamy on the cheek, “Thank you, for not giving up on me.” 

"Of course, Princess," Bellamy said, pulling back and setting his lips on her forehead. 

Once the root fully kicked in, the group packed up some supplies. Halfway back to Sanctum, the root began to wear off. Suddenly, Clarke fell to the ground and cried out in the wake of blinding pain. Moments later she was being carried somewhere. As she was laid down on a somewhat comfortable spot, she felt a hand stroke her cheek. 

“Can we get more of that root?” Bellamy’s voice broke through. 

“I can, there’s some about an hour from here. I can harvest enough for the journey. Honestly though, if Clarke can’t fight, we should leave her here.” 

“No,” Bellamy said, “I’m never letting her out of my sight again.” 

“Bellamy,” Octavia’s voice came through like a warning. 

“You know what, Octavia? No!” Bellamy yelled, his voice turning away from Clarke, “You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to warn me and tell me I’m being irrational. If it weren’t for you, Clarke’s home wouldn’t have been destroyed, and we’d all be living in that valley, and not here! I wouldn’t have almost lost her again. So, no.” 

“Stop!” 

Clarke opened her eyes and tried to focus on them, “please, stop. Bellamy, we are all doing the best we can. What happened to me- everything that has happened to me- isn't anyone’s fault. We have all tried to protect each other. And turning on one another will only make us weak.” 

By the time Bellamy was by her side, he was nodding and apologizing. As he sought to help her sit up, his eyes seemed to beg her forgiveness. Clarke knew that he was stressed out, pushed to his emotional and psychological limit. Leaning forward, Clarke rested her head on his chest, and Bellamy began to stroke her hair with his fingers, as he murmured that it would all be okay. 

“I’m sorry Octavia,” he said, “Clarke is right, I shouldn’t blame you.” 

Even though Clarke couldn’t see Octavia, she knew that there was too much to unpack for that to happen now. 

“I’m going to go with Gabriel. We’ll get you that root,” Octavia said. 

“Meanwhile, this might help,” Gabriel said, pulling out a long and wide run of fabric and handing it to Bellamy, “if you get it tight enough, it can be used as a brace for her ribs.” 

“Thank you,” they both breathed, as Clarke heard Gabriel and Octavia exit the outpost. Pulling away, Clarke saw the light of a lantern dancing around the room. Breathing through the pain, Clarke took her shirt off, in order to have easy access for the wrap. When she looked over to Bellamy, she saw his eyes rake over her, and his Adam's apple bob. Ignoring the swoop of her own stomach, Clarke cleared her throat. 

“Can you help me? Or should I try-” 

“I’ll do it,” Bellamy said, scrambling up onto his knees. Clarke tried to straighten up as much as she could. The pain was a force though, and she had to close her eyes to manage it. When she opened them, Bellamy was running his hands down her arms. Pulling her hands up, he placed them on his shoulders and smiled lightly, “you can hold onto me.” 

He spoke in little more than a whisper, and Clarke nodded. 

When he looked between them, he Clarke watched his face as his hair fell forward. Placing the wrap on her stomach, he spread his hand lightly over it. Clarke sucked in a breath at the touch but tried not to move. 

“I’m sorry, even when I help you, I’m hurting you, Clarke.” 

“It’s okay,” she said, moving one of her hands slightly. With the intent to comfort, she swiped slow circles over his skin, and watched as a blush formed under his freckles, “I love your freckles, Bellamy.” 

Immediately, he looked up at her with an amused, yet surprised smile, “What?” 

“And your smile,” she said, forgetting all of the rules that she had been holding herself to lately... Clarke had almost died, and if Bellamy could tell the truth, then she could, too, “and your eyes.” 

“and the way you work your jaw when you’re thinking,” she said, moving her hand up slightly so that her thumb could graze his jaw, “you’re so special, Bellamy.” 

“Clarke, what I said earlier-” he began, his eyes wide and emotional. Immediately Clarke regretted where she was headed with her words. If he was just going to take back what he said... Fuck... how could she be so stupid? 

“-it’s okay, Bellamy. You were emotional, I get it,” she said, pulling her hands away. 

“No, Clarke,” Bellamy’s smile was so sweet, “I meant it. I was just going to say, that what I said earlier, I have no regrets saying that... and we’ll figure everything out, okay? You and me.” 

“Oh,” Clarke had to go back to staring at his face as Bellamy fastened the brace. Sitting back on his knees, Bellamy brought his hands up to Clarke’s face and stroked her cheek. Slowly his thumb found it’s way to her bottom lip, and Clarke couldn’t help but gasp. Feeling brave, she kissed the pad of his thumb lightly and watched as the light of the lantern danced in his eyes. 

When Bellamy licked his lips, Clarke watched- wishing she could move forward and kiss him. But with her ribs, she’d probably just fall over, and that wouldn’t be sexy- or pleasant. When Clarke looked back up into his eyes, she saw that Bellamy had been staring down at her chest. Caught in the act, his slightly pink cheeks went deep red, but Clarke could only laugh, “help me?” she asked, gripping her shirt. There was no way she was putting her hands above her head again. The pain was getting worse now and was having a hard time sitting up, even. 

Bellamy nodded and opened her shirt for her. Guiding her head through, he then adjusted her and the shirt to get it on her with the least amount of movement possible. 

“Can I lay back?” Clarke asked, hoping there was something more behind her. 

“Um, yeah... just wait,” he said, crawling behind her, “There. Come here.” 

Clarke scooted back until she was in his arms, and Bellamy encouraged her to lay on his chest, with her head tucked into his neck, “this is comfy,” she said, watching goosebumps appear in the wake of her breath on his skin. 

“That’s the idea,” he said gruffly, and Clarke could feel the thrumming of his heart under her shoulder. Adjusting herself a little bit, she put her hand over his heart.

“Are you nervous?” 

“No,” he said, “just relieved, emotional.... a little excited, I guess.” 

At that, Clarke raised her eyebrows and looked up at his face, “excited?” 

“I know this isn’t the most _romantic_ place on this moon. But yes, holding you would do that to a guy,” he said, his hands coming up to stroke her hair. 

“You’re a heart breaker, Bellamy Blake,” she teased. 

“As long as I don’t break yours, Clarke,” he said, using his finger to guide her chin up. As she looked up at him Clarke’s heart stuttered. Resting her hand on his neck, Clarke pulled him down into a kiss. What was rather chaste on her end easily became deep and wanting, as Bellamy opened his mouth to her. It felt so natural, to her, and Clarke couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as his fingers wove into her hair. 

“They’re back there!” A voice came out of the darkness, “Make sure to give them the root, I’m going to catch up with Gabriel.” 

Clarke tried to turn her head, to see who was approaching them, when she heard the thud of a bottle on the ground. Then, a familiar voice spoke, “There. Some water and your roots, Clarke. I’ll be outside.” 

Looking up, Clarke watched as Bellamy stared at the items on the ground, the wide-eyed expression on his face told her that the voice had been Echo's.

“Bellamy?” 

“Clarke- it’s-,” he choked, "I'll talk to her later.” 

Biting her lip, Clarke nodded and braced herself for the bitterness that was to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Echo had escaped Ryker... Maybe he was taking her to have the forest devour her, and she knocked him out and got away- and then ran into Octavia and Gabriel. Of course, Gabriel would try to help Ryker- while O and Echo try to make it back to Clarke and Bellamy.


End file.
